The Academy Of Stars
by kadienewberg
Summary: The Academy of stars is the top school that a girl can get into but when the America females finally get chance to show what they really got, then it is the opportunity of a lifetime for three lucky girls. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Wood walked confidently down the hallway as she slightly rushed to get to her aunt's office. When she finally got there, she straightens herself up and gently knocked on the door. A come in was heard from the other side and walked inside.

"You wanted to speak to me Aunt Maddie?" Her aunt kept typing on her computer as she waited for her to speak.

"Do you know that all boys' school across the lake is deciding to recruit new members to join the school?" She was asked.

"Umm so we get new girl members all the time."

"No we don't, parents pay for their little girls to get into my school, and I really don't need the money anymore. I want girls with talent."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You are going to help me find some girls."

"How?"

"Gosh Lauren, do I have to explain everything, put an ad out in the magazine or something get teenage girls to join my school. Because I will not have that arrogant Dean Gavin's rub it in my nose on how many trophy's his boys bring in."

Lauren thought about her aunt's words as she walked back to her Biology & Environmental Science class.

She did as she was told and posted a large ad in local teenage girl magazine that goes around in America.

_Hello Ladies this is your chance to show what you got as you try to get into the Academy of Stars, where the best & brightest young ladies go to in England. Now we will be taking many girls as there is a maximum of three. Now the deadline will on June 6th at 12 eastern. During the summer if you had passed the written exam, will be called down to see your talents upfront. I wish to see you all there._

_Dean Madeline Ports_

* * *

**So yeah this is sort of like another SYOC but less difficult since only three will get in. I used this Syoc idea from the moment I know, yeah her props. And my character was just a way to introduce the story. Yours characters are the ones who will be the main focus. And yes there will be boys as you heard from above, but not coming until later. So join I guess. it is on my profile for who wants to sign up.**


	2. Eris Nyx Zhen

Eris was trying to get away from her as the tears kept pouring from her eyes.

"Mom I'm going to be fine, we've been to England before, so we both know it's not that dangerous." She tried to soothe her crying as all she heard for the past hour to the airport was her uncontroable sobs.

"B-but I was with you then, n-now you'll be all alone by yourself."

She rolled her eyes and gave and sighs, "No I won't, and I'm going to boarding school. Remember? Other girls will be there."

"But-"

"No buts mom, I have to catch my plane, or I will miss the first day of school. Now come on mom, you knew I had to go, ever since I got accepted back and June." Her mother nodded her head and gave one her one last tearful hug goodbye. After that she walked through the gates and started down the hall that led to her flight.

When she got on, she was escorted to first class, courtesy of her new school; where they pay all of her expenses while she was out there, if she keep up her grades and behavior. Which is going to be hard, since she doesn't have the best behavioral record?

While she looked out the window, she thought about when she was one of twenty girls to get called down.

* * *

_3 MONTHS EARILER_

_She was trying to calm her nerves as her mom was telling her to her usual gymnastics moves to impress the judges._

_"Okay Eris to really wow them, just start off with your forward roll, do your tuck jump then end it off with a 120 split leap." She nodded and heard her name being called. Her heart was beating like crazy against her chest but she kept a cool face when she entered her saw four girls and an older woman sitting across the table._

_"Hello. Eris, I am Dean Madeline, you are trying out to attend my school, and these are my nieces, Chelsea, Ruby, Lauren, and Tiara. Ruby and Lauren are the only ones who go there, so if you question you can them. Now it said as your special talent you will be doing some gymnastics moves. So when you're ready, you can begin._

_She nodded along as she looked over the girls, all of them were looking intently at her but only one was smiling; Lauren._

_She took a deep breath and remembered what her mom had told her. _

_'Do your forward roll, tuck jump, and 120 split leap.' but as time kept going by and her mother's words kept echoing, she decided to do something else._

_A Piked Arablian Double Front_

_Double Back with Double Twist_

_and a Double Layout with one Twist._

_When she finished, she turned to face them and gave them a bow. She heard clapping and was told that she would a letter in the mail before the end of June to see if she made it or not._

* * *

It was only a week later when she got the letter that she was accepted, she heard people getting and grabbing their stuff and she didn't notice that the plane had landed. Grabbing her carry-on bag, Eris got off the plane into the England airport. She saw a guy with a sign that had her name on it and three other men behind him. They made eye contact and he walked up to her the other men following behind.

"Are you Ms. Eris Zhen?"

"That is she." and he told her that was a driver that was here to get her to the school, and that the other men were here get all her boxes.

After everything was settled and her stuff was secure, she got into the limo and was heading to the three years of her life.


	3. Aubrey Marie Davis

Aubrey was looking out the window of the cab as her dad continued to talk on the phone with his business colleagues. It was sweet that he wanted to come and see her off but if he was just going to sit here and ignore her, than he shouldn't have bothered to come at all. He made her late with his last minute request and she needed to catch her plane. It was mandatory in the papers she got after being accepted. She couldn't miss her first day, how was that going to make her look. It was probably the reason she even got in.

She always took pride when it came to her grades, it made her feel special that she finish a math problem in under 30 seconds, or when her name was called up for awards, that she was number one, and going to this lavish school will still put her on top and keep her title. All she had to do was work for it.

When she saw the airport coming into view, she told the driver to speed up. When the car stopped, she was already half way out. Rushing out and grabbing her bags, she heard her father calling after her. Knowing it was going to take him, seeing as he still had to pay, she ignored he calls and ran through the airport. When she finally went through all the trouble of getting her bags checked, she checked, and more annoying procedures, gave the women at the desk her ticket. When she let out a sigh and was about to walk onto the plane, heard her father's furious voice call out to her.

"AUBREY MARIE DAVIS!" She flinched at the embarrassment of her full name being called out. Groaning she turned around and made eye contact with him, her eyes dull. "Young Lady you know better than to be running around the airport like a crazy person, what if you would have hurt somebody, or if the airport police would have tazsered you? Do you not think about the consequences!?" Looking around at the many noisy people staring at her as her father fussed, only could she bring her voice back.

"Dad I'm sorry for running off like that, it was very childish of me, but I have to catch my plane or I WILL be late and remember what you told me about late people," He was quiet as he listened for her to continue. "That it's unprofessional and they won't get anywhere in life. I'm only following in your footsteps." He was nodding but looked like his mind was somewhere else, he only responded with a hug which shocked her as he never showed affection very much but responded to his hug and finally got on her plane.

When she got her bags put away, she got out a book to read for the flight. She couldn't concentrate on the characters of the story and went back to the thoughts of her upcoming school. How she didn't even consider joining the school at first.

* * *

_5 Months Ago_

_Aubrey was sitting at the lunch table, eating her lunch while re-reading "To Kill a Mockingbird", her "friends were having their usual gossip and talk about who dates who, who was the cutest boy, and upcoming parties that she decided not to attend even though she was always invited._

_"Did you guys hear about that school in England?" Dianne asked_

_"The contest one? "Kelly said._

_"Yeah, well I think I should enter."_

_"Why you have no talents." Amber joked_

_"Hush, I am a cheerleader, which goes with gymnastics. So I'll be like captain."_

_"Really now? Well what about grades and behavior, and having to choose additional classes?" She questioned Dianne. Having seen the magazine article, knew that she was ignoring the other requirements that she had to pass to even be considered to join._

_Dianne and the other girls looked shocked for a moment that she spoke, but none the less Dianne had a warm smile when she answered her._

_"I know that Aubrey and that's why I was just about to ask you if wanted to try out with me?" Now she was the one who is shocked._

_"Why do you want me to try out?"_

_"Because you're really smart; so we can study with each other, and your good at volleyball, so that will be your talent," Volleyball as a talent, was she even serious about this. "Plus you get B+'s in Art." She scowled at that, the only class that won't give her an A, because her teacher refuses that her mind isn't "open" enough. "So yeah, I want us to do it together, you are my best friend." after that she gives her a smile and big puppy eyes._

_Giving her and the others girls a weak smile, she gave her answer. "How can I refuse?"_

* * *

_2 months after_

_Here she was holding the acceptance letter in her hand. She actually got accepted, now that one on one chat she had with the dean really put her at the top, and it was because of her hard work that she did to get to co-captain on the volleyball team and get the swim team to state and been on A honor roll for the past two months that she got accepted, and even though this school wasn't her first choice, she feels proud that she got accepted, and knows that her mom is proud._

* * *

She stepped off the plane, clearing her mind of her past thoughts.

She was here, and she was ready.


	4. Gemma Amelia Davis

Gemma could not stop squealing at how exciting everything was. She got accepted into her dream school. She just couldn't believe it, but she still had her acceptance letter along with her other required papers in her carry-on.

She was the first of her two roommates to make it to the dorms. It looked more like apartments than a dorm, as it was so gigantic. It was a good thing though seeing as she got the room next to the window with the amazing view. She had already unpacked a few of her things but after the long plane ride, and waiting for her roommates so they can get a tour around the school together, and the long phone conversation with her mother about how "sorry" she was that she couldn't make it, because apparently the fashion career had such a busy schedule.

She didn't really care about her mother's excuses after her parents' divorce especially since she didn't ever try to visit. Her dad did throw her a going away party with all her friends invited. It did warm her heart that he was trying to say that he missed her. In his own way.

She was pulled out her thoughts by a loud groan. "Thank god I finally made it here; I swear that plane was endless portal to hell."

_So I guess that's my first roommate_. Thought Gemma.

She walked out of her room to see a girl with long black hair that was in a high pony tail; right now her face had soft details to it as she was looking around the room in awe.

Gemma let out a small cough to get the girls attention, when the girl turned around, Gemma was afraid that she would get whiplash at how fast she moved.

"OH Hello my name is Gemma. I guess we're roommates." She tuck her hand out for her to shake, trying to let the awkward situation get to her, she didn't like awkward situations, it made her feel like she couldn't breathe when something like this happened.

"My name is Eris." The girl said her name and shook her hand before letting go and looking around the dorm again. "Did you choose a room?"

"Yeah mine is the one with the great view and all the stuff inside." The quietness was back and all Gemma wanted to do was throw a brick though the window.

"Okay then, I wants the one with the balcony." THERE WAS A BALCONY! How come she didn't a balcony when running through the dorm earlier? She ran after Eris to see the balcony, when she walked out onto it, she saw the front of the school with the beautiful fountain that was in the middle, her window view was still better but as she saw girls laughing, talking and hugging each other as they were welcoming each other back, this determined her to become close to roommates no matter how different they were. She came here for the experience, and she wasn't leaving without it.

She looked more out at all there girls a little bit longer when she saw Lauren walking with a bunch of girls, they seemed to be in uniform. Their dance team uniforms. The dance team that she was now on. She had to get their attention.

"Lauren!" She was still laughing with the rest of the girls but now they were walking farther away. "LAUREN!" Lauren and the rest of the team had turned around, along with all the other girls who were in the front. Her faced burned with embarrassment as everyone stared at her and whispered about the new girl, they knew that she was a contest winner and the judging looks showed that she will be tested; Lauren was oblivious to the stares while she smiled and waved back at Gemma.

"Hey Gemma! Come on down and meet the rest of the girls." She nodded and walked off the balcony, most of the girls had gone back to getting their things and talking to their friends. She heard a laugh before walking out of her dorm.

"Are you getting yourself in trouble already?" She looked at Eris, who had an amused face. She smiled at her.

"Kind of." Then Gemma walked out the door.

When she saw Lauren, she was sitting on the Fountain texting on her phone, while the rest of the girls seemed to be laughing and playing. When Lauren saw Gemma she walked up to hug her, she was shocked by the bold move but hugged her back none the less.

"You guys I want you to meet the new team member, Gemma" Another girl had walked up to her and her shirt said captain.

"Hey Gemma, welcome to the team, I'm Victoria the captain and I see you know Lauren. Come meet the rest of the girls." Victoria had steered her over to the girls and they were all giving her friendly smiles.

"Okay Gemma, these are the two officers; Pam and Sarah-Charlotte," The girls had waved. "This is the rest of the team, Gemma meet; Cleo, Bethany, Aylee, Roslyn, Jerissa, Kaitlyn, and Emerald." All the girls greeted her very warmly, except Emerald who looked at her with a glare. She ignored her look and looked back at Lauren, when she started to talk.

"Gemma! Its great we ran into, my aunt got your measurements from earlier in the summer and all your dancewear is here." She had a lot of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah come on, we were going to meet up with our coach and start our first practice for the year, she might have your stuff and then we practice together." Victoria said while grabbing her hand and dragging her off to the direction where the girls were first heading.

* * *

By the time Gemma got back to her dorm, she saw a lot more boxes and she was beyond tired, she had tons of fun with the girls and she can see becoming close friends with them. After getting all her dance stuff, it _was_ a lot, she had her own personal hand bag and suitcase that was camouflage and her name on it with pink cursive writing, then she and the other girls got dressed in Long Sleeve Bubble Skirt Dresses, with all her shoes, dresses, and extra outfits in her bags and suitcase.

She went into her room and dropped all her stuff down, then walked out and almost crashed into a girl with a towel wrapped around her. She heard a small shriek come from the girl and didn't who this one was because Eris was watching T.V on the couch.

"OMG Who is you?!"

"What do you mean who am I, who are you!"

"I'm Gemma! And this is my dorm!"

"Well this is my dorm too...Gemma!"

"Oh... Well then, what's your name?"

The girl tightens the towel around her and gave an aggravated groan. "My name is Aubrey."

Gemma stuck her hand out. "Well nice to meet you."

"As great as this is, that we are all starting to bond, can someone please inform me what the hell is going on." Both girls looked over to see Eris with her arms crossed looking at the two.

"Well I was just getting out the shower and ... I guessed we crash into each." Aubrey looked extremely tired, and Gemma felt bad for her.

"You know what, after I clean all makeup and dance wear off me, let's get to know each better and have a movie night together. Its only Friday and some girls probably still haven't gotten here yet, and the only important we have to do tomorrow is Orientation and that doesn't start until 9:00. Please, we are dorm mates now; don't you think we should become friends? "Gemma was giving out her best puppy dog look and she could tell they were thinking about it."Please"

"Fine." was the response that she had got from them. She gave a squeal and hugged them.

"Okay please no hugging, I am still naked here." Aubrey said as she squirmed away.

"Yeah I don't like this position." Eris said also pushing them away. She let them go and went to go put some more comfortable clothes on.

When she got back she saw both of the girls in the living room, watching a movie with all the food set around them.

"Okay so let's getting started to know each other!" Gemma said bursting with enthusiasm.

"Yay." said Aubrey and Eris with no excitement. She didn't care though, she was happy they even decided to join in on this, and that was all she needed to reassure herself, that this will be the best school year ever.


End file.
